Somethings never change
by Amaya-Hitomi
Summary: A girl goes into Naruto world but not to Kohana...to the Sound Village. How will she and Sasuke get along? How will she refrane from killing Kabuto? Read to find out! SasukeXOC
1. Prologue

**Authors note:** Thanks for stopping by to read my story _Somethings never change_ but there are things about this story that I want you to know, partly because I don't want you to get confused and hate me and, partly because I'm tired of rewriting sentences over and over again thinking 'Oh they wont know what I'm talking about'. I'm sure you guys wont get confused but just incase I'm taking this time to explain. Ok first off if I go OOC I probably don't mean to but sometimes I have a hard time making a person in character and move along with my story so there's your reason. The people I have the most trouble with are Orochimaru and Kabuto. I'm not quite sure why. Maybe I hate them so much that my personal view of them have stopped me from seeing how their characters really acts…or maybe I'm just weird! Lol! I don't know which. Anyway I do like 2 or 3 time skips but it's all for the good of the story so trust me okay! I WILL MAKE THIS STORY WORK! Oh and please don't flame me! The first chapter might be a little ruff simply because I don't know how to start it so bear with me. Okay now that we are all on the same page I'm going to get some chocolate so please read this and review! PLEASE!!!!

_Somethings never change _

_Prologue_

Hitomi loved sitting by the water. It always reminded her of her favorite person in the world. Her father. He had gone away for the war and left her behind. She felt so completely alone without him even though her mother, Hana, and her little sisters, Yuri and Yuni, were always there to make her smile. Hitomi was so close to her father tearing her apart inside, but she put on a happy face for her mother and little sisters. Yuri and Yuni still lived in blissful ignorance of how much danger their father was in. After all they were only 5.

Hitomi was having SO much trouble coping with this. Her grades were slipping because she refused to do her homework and the other 10-year-olds began to make fun of her, calling her stupid. Hitomi stopped talking in school, even to her friends, which caused her teachers to worry about her. All she did was sit by the water, eat, and sleep. Occasionally talking to her mother and sisters.

Today was no different. Hitomi gazed into the icy water of the pond behind her house silently begging for her father to sneak up behind her and put her on his shoulders like he always did. His words rang in her head…

Flashback 

"_Father! Were are you going? Why is Mommy crying? What's going on, Father?" Hitomi said giving her father a questioned look, as tears formed in her eyes. Her mother almost never cried as and when she did something bad was happening and it was freaking this 9-year-old out. _

"_I'm going away for a while, Tomi. I need to protect my land, my people and my family. So be good for your mother." Her father tried to look his worried child in the eyes but he couldn't. Not when she was on the verge of balling her eyes out._

"_When are you coming back, Father?" Hitomi look at her father with huge eyes filled with tears. _

"_I don't think I am, Tomi." He told her quietly so Hana couldn't hear him say it again. He hugged her and walked out the door, leaving Hana and Hitomi crying and the twins playing in the sandbox._

End of Flashback 

"Hitomi suppers weddy!" the twins shouted running up to her. They always made her smile. They hadn't quite learned volume control so they were always really loud without realizing it. She nodded and told them she would be there in a sec so the happily frolicked back to the house, their arms spread out like airplane wings. Hitomi decided that she wanted to be on time for dinner today so with one last look at the water she stood up, but lost her footing and fell back into the icy water of the pond.

Now Hitomi was a good swimmer (she had been taking lessons for years) but for some reason it felt like she was being pulled down by something and, being cold and tired from a hard day at school, Hitomi eventually gave into the water and was pulled under. Before she passed out from lack of air to her tiny lungs she saw a flash of light and thought 'Oh god I'm gunna die!'.


	2. Reese

**A/n: Okay everyone thanks for reviewing! This is the first official chapter of _Somethings never change _so I hope you enjoy it! Ummmm…what else…oh yeah! I'm sorry I having writing but I have a lot of schoolwork to get done but I have wrote the chapters its just hard to find the time to type them up and post. So yeah I'll start the story now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….I do own Hitomi though.**

_**Somethings never change**_

_Chapter 1_

Reese 

"Who is she? Does she know who we are? Is she a shinobi? Should we kill her now?" Those questions rang in the space around her, as Hitomi lay helpless on the cold, hard ground. They were talking for what seemed like forever but they all silenced as footsteps approached her. "Lord Orochimaru!" Fear was instantly heard in his voice as the snake Sanin approached. All the whispering around the area was instantly stopped.

It took a good 15 minutes before before anyone got up the courage to say anything, when finally somebody finally said " Lord Orochimaru, what do you want us to do with her?" Orochimaru pondered over this. (**A/N:** Orochimaru can ponder?)_ 'She could be a killer and overthrough me!' _He thought neviously _'But she may be useful in the enilation of Konoha. It's a gamble but if it works Konoha will be nothing but rubble!' _Orochimaru snickered to himself, inwardly laughing his head off.

The snake Sanin took a purple vile of liquid out of his shirt (**A/N:** He keeps that crap on him?) and gently slipped it into Hitomi's mouth. She instinctively swallowed the substance.

'_Cherry flavored' _she thought before she blacked out.

Glancing at Kabuto, who was checking Hitomi's pulse too make sure she was out cold than nodded, Orochimaru made an announcement to the sound ANBU.

"She will be staying here in the Sound Village in the manor with Kabuto and myself. She will be treated as if she has always lived here and will be employed as a servant here till a time when I have uncovered if she is of any use to ussss." He hissed before continuing "Till that time I doubt you will you will see much of her as her visits outside my the manor will be limited. Oh… and her new name is Reese. Is everyone clear on our little rules?" Orochimaru said looking around from person to person. When everyone nodded he waved his arm and the sound ANBU flew off in well thought (almost planned) directions.

2 days later

Reese blinked her eyes over and over trying to get them to focus. When they finally did she looked around the dark (somewhat scary) room before her. She wanted to yell out _"Hey I'm okay!"_ but she couldn't remember who anyone was!

Nearing panic mode she jumped out of bed and ran in a small circle. _'Maybe if I get my blood moving I'll remember something!' _she thought. I mid circle a voice stopped her.

"Reese, may I ask what your doing?" A white haired man with circular glasses semi-glared at her for no reason! _'Who does this guy think he is'_ she thought returning with her own glare _'but he does seem to know me pretty well or, at least, my name. So maybe I'll talk to him a little and see what he knows.' _She turned her glare into a cheerful smile receiving a very confused look the white haired man. _"Okay Reese, just act cool. Pretend like you know him. Calm, cool, and collected right? Right!'_

As Reese was having an emotional battle with herself Mr. white haired just waited for an answer…about 5 minutes later he was fed with waiting and cleared his throat VERY loudly bringing Reese out of LaLa Land.

"Oh um hey! What do you umm want?" Reese said unstably. _"Real smooth there!'_

The white haired man smiled " I just came to check if your head was doing better." He paused "Let's do a test. Okay Reese, who am I?"

"Umm…refresh my memory!" she said smiling weakly.

" Tch I knew it." he said shaking his head a little " Well my name is Kabuto and I am second in command of this village. Lord Orochimaru and I run the sound village. You remember who he is right, or even, who you are?" Reese looked at him with an arched eyebrow and Kabuto sighed again and began to explain Reese's life to her. Or rather, the life he made for her.

"Okay your name is Reese and your 10 years old. You were born and raised here in the sound village but your parents died when you were a toddler and the other servants took you in. The sound village is ruled by a man named Orochimaru. You work for him." Kabuto stopped for a moment waiting for her to nod signaling that she understood the information. Once she did he continued " Okay when you were doing some dishes the other day you slipped and banged your head in the counter, which is probably what caused your memory loss. I, being the skilled medic that I am, think it would be best for you to get your rest. Lord Orochimaru will expect you to do your full chores tomorrow."

Reese nodded and thanked him for his time before getting back into her bed, letting sleep get the best of her. Kabuto stayed in the room sitting on a chair in the corner till he was positive she was asleep. He than watched as the door opened and his yellow-eyed master walked in.

"You acting is better than I thought Kabuto. You ever told her how old she is." The Sanin snickered. Reese rolled over in her sleep catching the eyes of both men in the room.

"How long will that potion last my lord?"

"Well it should last between 4 and 5 years so we have plenty of time to earn her trussst, Kabuto." The Sanin hissed again before bursting out into laughter. Kabuto, not really seeing what was so damn funny, laughed simply because Orochimaru was his master and he was a wuss. (**A/N:** LOL). Reese would have no idea what the next 2 years would bring here but little did she know that those would be the easy ones.

**A/N: OMG!!!! I will never bug anybody about updating again…that was long…about 30 minutes of typing. Well I hope you understood everything and if you didn't just just tell me and I will explain it at the beginning of the next chapter! Please review people!**


	3. 2 years later

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have up to chapter 8 wrote out but I just cant find the time to type them and post… Well I have a lot of studying to do! My final exams are soon and my teachers are really cramming! Giving me a lot of reports and other stupid homework that I forget about till the night before its due. Aren't I a fabulous student???? I think so! Anyway if something in this or the next chapters don't make sense please say something! Or if I go SO OCC it stops making sense tell me! Other then that umm….. I don't know…enjoy!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, but I do own this Idea so if you take it I will become so pissed I will flame you over and over and over again! Bwhahahahahahahahah! Ok I'll stop…

Somethings never change Chapter 2 2 years later 

"Umm Lady Reese? Lady Reese…REESE! Get up!" A mumbling sound came from under the soft yellow comforter as a 12-year-old Reese lazily sat up in bed. She having a great dream about Pandas and love tattoos (**A/N**: Yeah, I know Gaara has like nothing to do with this story but what can I say?) and she hated being woken up by ant circumstances. "Yeah what is it?" She mumbled in an extremely irritated voice.

"Reese, you were supost to be at the dinning hall 20 minutes ago! Your lucky Lord Orochimaru is away otherwise you would be snake chow by now!" said a loud red head. This was Aya. Aya had acted as an older sister to Reese ever since she could remember. She was a teacher at the sound village Ninja Academy during the week and on weekends worked as a cook here in the Manor, which Reese was extremely grateful for, because she was quite possibly the worse cook in the world!

"Whatdoya mean?" Reese yawned, stretching "Today's my day off." She stopped for a moment to think, "Wait its Saturday right?"

"Yes its Saturday, but you promised May you would cover for her today! Remember?" Reese lied there for a moment before her eyes doubled in size.

"AWW SHIT!" She yelled running to her dresser throwing shirts and pants everywhere as she searched franticly for anything to wear. Aya stood there, forgotten, watching her friend throw everything she owned on the floor. She began tapping her foot regaining Reese's attention.

"Tell everyone I'll be there thin 5 minutes! Just stall for me Kay?" Reese said in a voice that said 'Hey I don't want to rip your head off but I'm a panic situation so I might do it anyway!'. Knowing that Aya nodded and sprinted out of the room as fast as those legs of hers could take her without looking too obvious. Reese, on the other hand, was cursing her disorganization skills and claimed May had forced her into this!

Finally after searching under her bed and through her dresser Reese finally found her spare work Kimono, which was white with a purple sash around the waist. Reese hared wearing this one because it bearly fit her and Kabuto COULD NOT STOP STARING AT HER every time she wore it. _'Nasty' _ she thought recalling the memory. _'Why didn't I burn this thing?' _ She had no choice but to wear her least favorite outfit on a day where she should still be in bed, throwing bricks at anyone who dared to try and wake her up. Now she was going to have to do dishes till her hands got all pruned and gross. The to top it off she have to listen to Kabuto lecture her about her about everything like he was king of the world!

'_I swear to god Kabuto, If you say "well look what the cat dragged in!" or anything to the same effect I WILL tear those glasses off your face and shove them were the sun don't shine!'_

Reese didn't quite remember when she started really hating Kabuto or for what reason, but whenever she saw him she wanted to rip his head off. Maybe it was because he was such a suck-up ALL THE TIME around Orochimaru and an ass to everyone else. He hadn't always been that way. 2 years ago when she was working, Kabuto helped her with her chores and talked to her in his free time, but ever since Orochimaru promoted her to head servant a year ago, it was she was public enemy #1 with him and he teased and taunted her about every little thing. As if her job wasn't hard enough without Kabuto giving her crap every second of her day! So now she hated him with all her heart and wished he would fall into some ditch somewhere and never criticize anything ever again.

Finally making it to the dining hall Reese smashed through the paper door without even bothering to try and open it. Standing in the room was Kabuto, Aya (who looked on the verge of a panic attack) and 4 other servants, who were standing behind Aya for protection from the out-of-control dictator, Kabuto. Oh yeah, he goes crazy with power while Orochimaru was away.

"You know you could TRY to open the door Reese, It wouldn't kill you. Now we have to get someone to fix it before Orochimaru comes back which means-"

"Which means if you don't shut your mouth and get to your point, I'm going to do a lot more then break a door in here!" Reese shouted, not wanted to hear yet another long LONG lecture about her behavior. This was SOPOST to be her day off after all!

So, sensing that she was not needed in the dinning hall, Reese grabbed her apron and stormed off to the kitchen. She was about half way there when Kabuto grabbed her shoulder in a desperate attempt to stop her. "Remove your hand, Kabuto." Poring as much ice into her word as physically possible she turned and glared at him, causing him to back away a little before speaking.

"Reese, today seeing as your covering for May, I'm going to have you do 1 of her jobs. You need to clean room 212 for a new resident here!" Kabuto said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood.

"Really? Who?" _'Is he kidding? Nobody ever comes and lives here for very long? At least not long enough to require a room set up. Kabuto, of all people, should know that. Well I guess I should be happy. I can do something besides clean dishes for once. Maybe this will be…fun?'_

"Well, he'sabout your age give or take a few months, and from Konoha. His name is Uchiha Sasuke and he's almost as cold natured as Lord Orochimaru."

Reese gave him a questioned look then sighed._ 'Oh goodie! Two Orochimarus! Just what the world needed. NOT! If he's another suck-up like Mr. Peppy over there I'm gunna die! DIE I TELL YOU!'_

"Oh and Reese," Kabuto snickered earning a glare from her "Be a nice neighbor wont you?"

'_Oh crap he's right I'm in 213!He did that on purpose damn it! Sick wierdo…'_

"Hn. Whatever." She walked away from the white-haired medic and into the hallway closest to her room. When she was sure that Kabuto was nowhere near her, she snapped.

"Kabuto what the hell are you thinking! You sick little basted! I can't BELIEVE you put some you know I wont get along with beside me! How dare you! You, you sick son of a-" Reese stopped herself just in time realizing that, not only had she passed her room, but she was standing in front of two 3-year-olds who looked at her all wide-eyed for her use of language. Their mothers, who were royally pissed at her for cursing in front of their 'very inprestional' children, shot her glares and stomped off children in tow.

Reese backtracked to room 212 and found it as cold and dark as hers was when she moved in. She rushed into her room and found some candles she could use for light till she was done working. (**A/N:** Why does it always seem dark in the Sound Village? Is there even electricity? Wait if there's no electricity then how is there pluming? OMG EWWWWWWWWWWW! Yawn… The crazy stuff you think of when you're tired.)

As she lit the candle the dark room reveled blue walls and some basic furniture like dresser, a bookshelf, a bed, a futon, and a huge closet. It could have been her room's twin minus the fact that her room was cluttered with clothes and other useless crap that she was to bored to put away. She had pictures of her friends on the walls and posters that were given to her from missions that her friends took.

She began dusting off everything in sight and listening to the hum of hammers that seemed to be nonstop during the (what seemed to be) day. _'Maybe Orochimaru will let me show the Uchiha kid around the village. It would be a good excuse to go get some stuff for my room.'_ She sighed _'Wait, he'll probably have Kabuto do it…I never get to leave here. Never once…I guess it could be worse, though. At least I get my own room and it's a nice room to!' _She was the only servant in the manor that that got her own room and didn't have to live in disgusting servant chambers. From what Aya had told her about the chambers, they were huge rooms with 30 some cots lined up side by side. Dirt cluttered the room and all the inhabitants and there were only 3 showers that were clean enough to use with extremely long lines. Most servants went without bathing for weeks. Lucky for her she only had to stay there if she got off work to late and it was too dangerous for her and her son to go home. Her husband was a jonin level Ninja that was killed when the sound invaded Konoha. Everytime Aya would talk about it she would cry so it was just best to avoid the topic all together.

'_Hey, that new guy is from Konoha right? He could have killed Aya's husband! Its could be his fault that Aya was left to raise Tono alone! Man I hate this kid already and I don't even know him!'_ She thought as she finished making the bed and putting the final touches on the room._ 'Not to shabby if I do say so myself!'_ she mentally patted herself on the back and was too last in thought to watch were she was walking, smashing right into something hard and falling onto her butt. Realizing it was a person she screamed "Hey watch were your walking you ass!"

The person she had just smashed into and cursed at stared- no scratch that- glared right through her with his onyx eyes, from behind him stood a very shocked Kabuto. "Umm…Sasuke-kun meet Reese your new neighbor. She lives beside you in 213" After Sasuke hned in response, still glaring at Reese; there was an extremely awkward silence that when on for like 3 minutes before Kabuto felt obligated to talk once again.

"Well, I'll just be going now! Have a nice day Sasuke! Bye Reese!" _'Chicken!' _ Reese shouted in her mind. _'Now the only way out is blocked by this guy. Crap what the hell do I do now!' _

Sasuke was irritated to a whole new level now. He was…

Tired from traveling 3 strait days with limited amounts of sleep.

Annoyed at Kabuto's cheerfulness and…

Angry that he was yelled at by a girl that he just met for nothing at all and now said girl was his neighbor.

"Umm hehe hiya neighbor!" Reese brought herself to smile and fake laugh. Sasuke just glared harder down at her. _'Wow Kabuto was right, This guy is as cold as Orochimaru!'_

**A/N: Ok again I'm really sorry for not updating in like 2 months but at least Sasuke is in this one right! I don't know when I can update next so don't be surprised if its sometime in late March or early June. School's almost over so I promise I'll update! Well that's all for now! **

**Next chapter: Chapter 3: Sasuke**


	4. Sasuke

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! It's so nice to hear that people like ****what I'm writing! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorrry I haven't updated in, like, forever but school was terrible. I did pass my exams though. Yay for me! I have written the rest of the story out in a journal so all I have to do is type it out. Well enjoy this chapter. I hope it's long enough for everyone. Suggestions are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I ****don't, and**** never will, own Naruto. I do, however, own Reese. **

_Somethings Never Change _

_Chapter__ 3-Sasuke_

'_Okay…maybe if I speak gibberish I'll confuse him long enough to run screaming out the door and hide in my closet or under my __bed.__'_ Reese contemplated. _'Wait, Isn't that covered at Ninja school or something? Great…'_

Reese was flipping out! Not only was she being given the death glare by a weird, cold hearted, enemy ninja but, said ninja was blocking her only way out of the room.

Not seeing another way out of this hellhole she had put herself in, she decided to risk sweet-talking her way out of this one. She took a deep breath and prepared to say, what could be, her last words.

"Umm…Well I'm sure you're very tired from your trip umm…" She was confused on what suffix to use. She didn't **like** him so kun was out of the question. "Uchiha-sama, so I'll leave you to get unpacked and settled. If you need something don't be afraid to knock on my door! "She tried desperately not to sound panicked and gave him her best fake smile she could manage under that amount of stress.

With a sigh, Sasuke moved over breaking the withering glare he had going. If he had been in a better mood he would have started a huge argument with her that, he was sure, would have turned into a huge screaming match. That he was in no mood for. Finally Reese took the hint that she was allowed to leave and took of so quickly that in mere seconds Sasuke heard the door slam and his room shake.

He walked over to the bed and collapsed on it, letting his face sink into the cotton comforter. Slowly Sasuke drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**Meanwhile with Reese**

"OH MY GOD! I AM **NEVER NEVER** DOING THAT AGAIN!!! When I find that bastard Kabuto, I'm going to rip his stomach out and feed it to angry dogs. He could have been **killed** me and nobody would have even known!"

Reese was laying in the fetal position on her floor rocking back and forth plotting revenge ageist Kabuto with all the hatred her 12 year old mind could conjure up. With the thoughts dancing around in her head she slowing began to close her eyes and dream about a day when Kabuto would never ask her to wok again. Almost too good to be true.

_5 hours later_

Reese woke up with aches and pains from sleeping on the floor with an empty stomach. So, walking through the halls like a zombie she found the kitchen. '_Everyone must be resting up before the breakfast rush…' _She thought noticing that nobody was in the huge kitchen. _'__It's__ probably around 9 or 10.'_

Missing dinner was never that big a deal around here simply because no servant was allowed to eat the meals. They got leftovers if they were lucky. Most days they only ate lunch.

Entering the pantry she noticed 2 containers of Instant ramen lingering on one of the shelves. _'2 containers? Somebody must have gone shopping today or something. We never have ramen!'_ she thought as she warmed up the kettle.

_'I wonder if the Uchiha kid made it to dinner tonight. He did seem kinda tried when I left. That bed did look comfortable. Maybe I should take him some ramen; after all there are two of them. Maybe we can eat it together __as a peace offering or something! __'_Reese quickly shook her head of such nonsense as she uncovered the ramen and began to walk to her room. _'No, he hates me. Simple as that. Why do I care anyway?'_

Sighing Reese turned the corner into the hall that held her room only to find a certain cockatoo –haired shinobi knocking on her door, a scowl playing across his face. All she could do is stand there in shock, mouth ajar. Sasuke began to get more and more irritated when nobody answered his knocking and began to storm off when he saw the exact person he had been searching for in the hallway, flabbergasted. In her hands were his favorite food. Ramen.

"Did you need something, Uchiha-San?" she asked innocently. _'What the hell? He's coming to see me__? D__on't I feel honored.'_

"Umm yeah. Do you know were the kitchen is?" he mumbled sort of embarrassed at asking **her** for anything.

Reese gave a sincere smile. He was taking her up on her offer after all! "Well if your hungry I made some extra ramen. You can have it if you want. I don't need two anyway!"

The raven haired Shinobi was a little taken back by her offer. He was kind of hooked on ramen (because of Naruto), but that had also been every meal he had for the past 2 weeks (because of Naruto). He also didn't know if it was poisoned or not. But in the end hunger took over him and he took the carton of warm ramen.

"Well thanks, Rice."

"That's Reese, Masuke!"

"It's Sasuke! Or Uchiha-san to you!" Causing a glaring match to start, which lasted a good 3 minutes before she decided she had better things to do then glare at some jerk.

She grabbed the doorknob when an idea popped into her head. "Hey Sasuke, I have some information that u may find interesting." She inwardly snickered.

Sasuke's head jolted up at being talked at before arching an eyebrow and asking "And what might that be?"

"Well I didn't want to say anything earlier, but since I am trying to be your friend I guess I'll tell you…"

"Now you're wasting my time." He said beginning to stomp off.

"Ok, ok fine. I would keep my distance from Kabuto if I were you. I could have sworn he was staring at your ass this afternoon."

Sasuke went wide-eyed, "W-what?"

"Just though I should let you know, but if your into that kinda thing that's cool by me." With that she slammed her door and started laughing hysterically into her pillow.

Sasuke just stood there wondering if her should take her word for it and hunt down Kabuto, but decided to go get some rest and catch up with him tomorrow. As soon as his head fell onto the pillow he was out like a light.

**A/n: Ok it's finally done and posted. I tried to make it alittle bit longer for everyone. Hoped you liked it. The next one should be up soon so stay tooned. R&R people!!!**


	5. Training

**A/N: Hello again and welcome to another chapter of **_**Somethings never change. **_**I hope everyone **** liked last chapter! This chapter will be even more interesting (well in my opinion anyway). Again I apologize for not updating since like March. Well here ****it**** is, Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

Training

At 6:00 Sunday morning, Sasuke Uchiha was awoken by the sound of an alarm clock going off and instantly smashing against his wall.

Startled, he sat straight up in his bed, sharingan spinning, combing the room for intruders. After finding no one there he relaxed and lied down again. _'Probably just nerves or something__. Calm down…' _He told himself.

In the next room he could hear his neighbor cursing a blind streak and slamming her dresser drawers. She stomped around her room for a few more minutes before yelling "FOUND UM'" and finally leaving.

_'Must be going to work…I wonder what she does. Probably cook or something. If she cooks for everyone here she must be talented. Like 60 people live here! I could use a good cook like her in my clan one day…' _ Sasuke mentally slapped himself, _'What__ am I thinking! She's not strong! She may be pretty and witty but __that's all__I__ need a strong NINJA to keep the clan in top shape.__ Plus I'm here to train, not sit her and ogle over girls all day!'_

With that Sasuke got up and faced yet another problem. He only had 1 pair of clothes and he just slept in them.

_'Shit…'_ he sighed, _'Now I have to find that bustard Kabuto and ask him for something to freaking were before I go and train and- wait. I can't do that. No way in hell I'm borrowing Kabuto's underwear! No. way. In. hell.' _

For the next 30 minutes Sasuke sat, frustrated over what to do next, when he heard a knocking at the door. She rushed over to the door and snarled a "What?" to Kabuto.

"Umm Sasuke-kun? Aren't you supposed to be headed to training now?"Asked the confused medic.

Sasuke glanced over at the clock that stated it was 7:00 A.M. He still had 30 minutes before he had to meet Orochimaru for his first day of training. "Hn." He mumbled frustrated.

"Hey, didn't Reese give you those garments? Lord Orochimaru expects to see you in them today. It would be wise of you to ware them Sasuke-kun. Don't get me started on the time-"just then Sasuke lost interest.

"What garments?" he said not caring if Kabuto was done talking.

"I'm guessing she didn't give them to you then, did she? Go find her. I think she works kitchen duty today, or was it laundry on Sundays…."He trailed off.

"Whatever, I'll just break the door down and find it in her room-"

"That's not the best idea. Finding a particular thing in her room is like finding a son-bon in a rainforest, tiring and a waste of time. Just go find her in the kitchen and if she's not there, ask around. She's, like, 'The Boss' to the servants here. Somebody has to know were she is."

"Whatever." And with that he walked off not bothering to ask for directions. After all, he was the great shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke. How hard could locating a 13-year-old be?

**Meanwhile with Reese**

Reese was having a great day (aside from this morning); she had woken up without causing serious damage to her alarm clock (which was rare) so she didn't have to threaten Kabuto for a new one. Plus she was on laundry duty today so, that mean NO DISHES!!!!

"I can't help but think I'm forgetting something though…" she mumbled to herself while gazing out the window. _'It's probably nothing! Maybe I'll have some soup or-'_

**SMASH!!!!**

"Ouch…" she sobbed, rubbing her nose from impact with the incredibly lost Uchiha's shoulder. (**A/****N **Just to show everyone how short little Reese is compared to Sasuke but she's a year and a half older then him lol!)

Sasuke had his most withering glare on and, boy was he pissed.

"Umm, Hi Sasuke-san is there something you needed?" she smiled through gritted teeth.

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Hn."

"Ok… I'm just gunna go… bye now!" She smiled awkwardly.

"Hold it!" he semi-yelled at her before she could run off. He had been wandering for too long to give in now.

"Huh?"

"Did you, by any chance FORGET to give me my clothes yesterday?" he said as cold as possible.

"Clothes, huh? Let me think…" tapping her chin in deep thought.

_Flashback to yesterday mid-day_

_"Ok Reese don't forget to give these to the new arrival when he gets here ok, Orochimaru's orders." Tomoko, a messenger from eastern base, told her._

_"You worry too much! I won't forget, trust me!"_

_End of flashback_

"SHIT! COME WITH ME!!!" She yelled, grabbing him, and racing through the halls skillfully. When she got to her room she simply pushed her door open and let them both in. Sasuke wore a confused look.

"You don't lock your door?"

Reese however was too bust searching through drawers and under her bed to notice he had spoken, not like she cared much anyway. _'Aw crap, I just got these things, like, yesterday! How could I lose a whole wardrobe in 24 hours? I-'_

"Could you look any Faster?!" Poor Sasuke was having a meltdown. He only wanted to get to training and now he only had 10 minutes.

"Well excuse me for looking for YOUR clothes so you won't have to run around in your crappy, dirty ones!"

"If you gave them to me yesterday like a normal person-"

"OH KAMI-SAMA, I FOUND THEM!" She screeched catching him off guard and hitting him in the face with the outfit.

"FINALLY!" He rushed out of the room and literally 30 seconds later she heard him running down toward the exit of the building.

"Well now what. I have the rest of the day off and I'm not really all that hungry…" All of a sudden an idea struck her causing her to race into Sasuke's room (which wasn't locked either by the way). It was relatively empty besides a bed and a dresser, but on his floor was the item Reese was looking for. His shirt.

**6 hours of hard training later**

_'Damn Orochimaru and his damn training. If I ever see another damn snake in my damn life it will be to damn soon.'_ Sasuke thought bitterly as he dragged his feet all the way to his room and collapsed on his bed. Good thing Orochimaru had to do Otokage crap tomorrow, cause he was beat. After 10 minutes he decided it was time to wash up for bed.

Once he got out of the shower and put his shorts on, noticed that a very important thing was missing. His prized Uchiha shirt. Even though it belonged, once, to Itachi he still liked that shirt. I mean REALLY liked that shirt.

For the next 10 minutes Sasuke tore up his apartment room. In his closet, under his bed, in his empty dresser, the shirt wasn't anywhere. (**A/N** Sasuke is beginning to sound like a teenage girl lol! Oh well its fun watching Sasuke freak out!) Sasuke was about to punch a whole through the wall, when he heard a small knock on the door.

"What…" he said bitterly and out of breath. On the other side of the door, Reese hid behind her back a surprise for our little Uchiha that she had spent the majority of the day on and damn it he better like it. Her poor hands were killing her.

"Can I come in?"

"Whatever but make it quick." She could feel anger roll off of him in waves and it was weird…

"Whatcha lookin' for, grumpy?" she teased attempting to lighten the mood a tad.

"The shirt I was wearing yesterday and this morning. It's important to me." He sighed.

"Oh, you mean this?" She giggled a little as his eyes grew 2 sizes as she tossed the shirt at him. It was soft and dirt free, not to mention, for the first time in 6 years it smelled nice. Not like that basterd brother of his.

"W-where did you-"

"Don't be mad, but I sorta took it after you left. I saw it was in need of a good wash yesterday, but you know I couldn't just rip it off your back. So I took it and washed it! But that's not all, look!" She threw the other surprise at him.

In his hand he held 6 sound shirts with a perfectly replicated Uchiha fan sown on the back of each.

"Don't catch a fly now!" She teased. Sasuke mouth was wide open in shock. The only person he has ever seen do such an excellent stitching job was his mother. His gaze drifted to her fingers that were caked in a thin layer of blood.

Embarrassed she placed her hands as quickly as she could behind her back again. "What happened…" he said acting like he cared.

"Oh, sorry I'm not too handy with a needle…" she sighed, "Oh but there's no blood on your shirt if your curios!" she added quickly laughing.

"Hn…"

"Oh that reminds me! What does the fan mean anyway if you don't mind me asking, that is."

This kind of took him off guard for a second. Nobody had ever asked him what it meant before. In Konoha, almost everyone knew about the infamous Uchiha fan. It was legendary. It was tradition. It was his. _'How do I word this? I don't even know where to start…'_

"Hey, it's ok if you don't really want to tell me. It's fine. I mean it's your business, I was just curious." She smiled which caused him to want to smirk as well, but instead he rolled his eyes.

"The Uchiha fan resembles fueling the fire and making it more powerful and making it more powerful. That also explains why most of the Uchiha jutsus are fire based."

"Wow, your family must be really strong, you know, to have made their own jutsus and everything." She gasped in awe.

"I don't have a family…" he sighed getting that far off look.

Reese wanted to yell, _'Me either but you don't see me moping over it!'_ but she suppressed it. He really didn't seem like he was in the mood for an argument anyway. Instead she laid the rest of the shirts on his dresser and headed for the door.

"Goodnight neighbor! See you next time I forget to give you something!" she laughed as she exited the immaculate room.

"Hey, come spar with me tomorrow." He casually demanded.

"Sorry, I have to work tomorrow," She stated tapping her chin in thought. "But, Kabuto and Orochimaru will be out so I get a two hour break! Will 2 hours be enough?"

"Hn. Just meet me in the woods and bring your gear?"

"What _gear_?"

"Kunais knives; throwing stars; explosive tags; that kind of thing." She stated bluntly.

"I don't have any of those. I'm just a servant. Sorry. I understand if you d-"

"I'll meet you there a 3." He interrupted and shut the door. _'Looks like I have a lot of work to do. Her chakra levels are higher then most of the rookie nine, there is no way she isn't a ninja. Unless…'_

**In Reese's room**

Reese danced into her room. She had always wanted to become a ninja but Orochimaru never let her.

_'Running through the trees; Being free to go wherever you please whenever you wish. It sounds like a dream!'_ Reese's face fell when she remembered the harsh facts of being a ninja too. _'What if they force me into killing someone? What if I have to kill __someone that I love here? I CAN'T do that! These people are my family. I can't lose someone else. Not again…'_

A tear spilled out of her eyes as she remembered being told her best friend died on a mission.

Tsuchi Kin had been her best friend. She and her teammate Zaku would come after training and talk with her while she was finishing her work. She remembered them so clearly! Zaku would make stupid jokes and flirt with all of the girls, including her, which caused him to get a punch in the head from Kin. Kin would spend the night in Reese's room every once in a while. Kin would bride her hair and gossip about the boys on her team and the people around the village. Reese would have her describe EVERYTHING because Orochimaru never let her out of the base. Kin would gladly talk and talk for hours and Reese would smile and nod at the appropriate times. It seemed like it would never end.

But it did.

Reese was having a full out water show now. She missed them and every good memory they had together. They played like a slideshow through her head but one moment made her stop and smile. She was watching Dosu and Kin spar while Zaku was sitting out a round to rest and casually chatting with began to casually chat with him.

"Hey!" he smirked "I bet Dosu wins this match!"

"You're kidding! Kin's totally gunna win! Just you watch!" she semi-shouted.

"Oh really?" he smiled evilly "If Dosu wins you plant one right here!" he pointed to his lips.

"K, but if I win," she thought taping her chin cutely, "If I win you pay me your whole pay check for 2 months!"

"Well, you got yourself a deal." He laughed as they shook on it. "Dosu has never lost agains-"

Just then Kin flipped Dosu and won the match causing Zaku to run up and throw a fit. Reese dropped to floor and burst out in laughter. She didn't stop till Orochimaru appeared to give her a menacing glare and his team a smack on the back of the head each.

"If you _fools_ act like that in Konoha there is _no_ question that you all will die. Do you want that?!" He hissed. They all shook their heads and stared at the ground listening while their teacher lashed them with harsh words and bitter comments. She remembered thinking _'Give them a break! Their only kids playing around. All in good fun!__' _but then she remembered that they were ninja. Weapons before humans. Adults before kids. They couldn't play around or people could get hurt or even die.

After that Kin's team was banned from talking with her again. Orochimaru told them she could jeprotise their mission. Then they were gone forever along with her happiness.

She doesn't cry for them as much as she used to. Mostly because Kabuto gave her so many freaking chores it's hard to do anything else, but she still went to their graves every month and replaced the wilted flowers with fresh youthful ones.

Before she knew it, she had cried herself to sleep. Again.

**There! Done! Again I'm REALLY ****REALLY**** sorry to keep you waiting. I hope u enjoyed. Leave a nice review and you will get a hug!**** Till next time!**


	6. Secret training with a Missing Nin

**Hey again everyone! I hope you had a fantastic New Year. Well here is the latest from me! Hope u like!**

Chapter 5

Secret training with a Missing Nin

It was a normal Sunday morning in Ono. Sasuke was rudely awakened by his neighbor smashing her alarm clock against the wall they shared (which never ceased to startle him) and heard her scream "CRAP!" at the top of her lungs.

_'Must __have__ broken it. Wonder __how often that happens?'_ he smiled repressing a laugh. Soon after he heard "Shit! Now I'm late! If I get yel-" Then the door slammed and the argument with herself was silenced.

_'Well I guess I can forget about sleeping in.'_ he sighed. Today was already lined up anyway. He decided he would take a shower, see how those shirts Reese gave him looked on, get something to eat, then meet Reese for some afternoon training. The question that haunted his mind was _'How do you train with someone who has never even picked up a kunai before.'_

After he finished his shower, Sasuke picked up one of his new shirts and slid it on him. It fit loosely, but that worked for him. It went well with his sash and black Capri pants, not that he really cared. It would work alright for any ninja mission he would be assigned.

He figured that he would finish sowing on the Uchiha symbol on all of his shirts so, without any thought; he walked right into Reese's open room. He used some chakra to light a candle and the room seemed to come to life. Pictures of about every person in the house posing with Reese lined the walls along with what looked like current events from an old newspaper.

_'Were could she have gotten a camera?'_ He glanced from picture to picture awestruck. _'There must be like 30 people on this wall. __When does she make the time? She always seems to be doing something…'_

His eyes stopped at a unique picture. The frame appeared to be made entirely of sapphires and the glass appeared to have salty streaks all over it. The picture itself looked pretty basic yet the people in it looked vaguely familiar.

There were 4 kids in the picture. Reese was one of them standing in the middle with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. She even beat Naruto for this one. Another girl was in the picture with her. She was hugging Reese and her black hair was braided carefully over her shoulder showing its length. She her eyes were smiling and she looked at the camera protectively. Behind the 2 girls was a boy with midnight hair styled in a fashion that reminded him of Kakashi's. He looked arrogant to Sasuke. Almost annoying. He was giving the peace sign which showed off the tubes in his hand. Quiet gross if you asked him. Finally, there was a kid in the back. His entire body was engulfed in bandages and he looked deadly. He was glaring at the 3 other people and seemed to be a generally evil person.

_'Hey aren't these the guys who tried to kill us in the Forest of Death a while back? Yeah it must be! But how would she-'_ Sasuke was cut off by the door being kicked open and a very angry Reese staring blankly at him causing him to drop the elaborate frame. A small gasp escaped her throat and tears formed on the rims of her light emerald eyes as it shattered into a million pieces.

"G-get the fuck out o-out of my room Sasuke-sama." She stuttered between sobs.

"Hn" he replied unemotionally. By the time he was at the door she was in a full blown cry. He threw a glance back over and it looked like she was trying to put the pieces back together. It seemed like people seemed to be doing that a lot latley.

**At 3 P.M**

Reese's head hurt from crying as she made her way to the agreed training spot even though she didn't want to. Yes, she was still very angry at Sasuke and didn't want to see him, but she was going to do this. Learn to be a ninja. For them.

So she sat, waiting for her sparring partner to show himself. Now he was about half an hour late give or take. She was turning around to go home a sharp metal object zoomed past her head cutting of a piece of her hair.

She glanced from tree to tree trying to figure out who through it and where it had come from when her eyes landed on an aregent looking Uchiha perched on a limb about 15 yard away. _'I'm gunna wipe that stupid grin off his damn face!'_

She was just about to run to the tree when the Uchiha flincked infront of her and her by her kimono top. He leaned over and whispered sharply in her ear, "Rule one: If the bait is ovious, Don't take it."

**Well that's its!This was probably one of my shorter chapters. Sorry! I tought it was good though. Nice reviews are always appreitiated and are sweet! Thx! **


End file.
